What Would Life Be Without You
by DeadLuver123
Summary: During All out war Daryl and Jesus are starting to get close.
1. Chapter 1

What Would Life Be Without You

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesus saved Daryl from The Sanctuary and brought him to Hilltop

"Harlan, Please save him" Jesus ran into Hilltop with a unconscious Daryl"

"Uh, okay get him into the trailer and HURRY"

Gregory came out of the Barrington House angry

"THE HELL IS THIS" Gregory yelled

"This is called saving a person! what do you call it?" Jesus snapped

"I would call it putting everyone at Hilltop in more danger than you already DID"

"Well if you will excuse I need to check on Daryl"

"Harlan will Daryl be okay,"

"Yeah, he'll be fine he's not getting enough sleep or eating enough"

Jesus sighed in relief

"Can you inform Maggie, Sasha and Enid that Daryl's here" Harlan said

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maggie, Sasha, Enid Daryl's here"

"What" Maggie asked happily

"I found him breaking out of the Sanctuary let him here"

"This is great" Sasha said

They walked to the Medical trailer when Alex stopped them

"Where are you guys going?" Alex asked

"Were seeing Daryl he made it out of the Sanctuary" Jesus said looking annoyed

"Whatever you're wasting your time on that guy"

"What is that supposed to mean" Enid said

"Listen little girl people like Daryl don't deserved anyone"

"Alex just shut up" Jesus snapped

"Don't talk to your Boyfriend like that"

"Let's just see him now" Maggie said annoyed

They walked into the medical trailer and saw Daryl sitting up and Harlan fixing his bandage

"DARYL" Maggie ran to Daryl, Daryl looked at her guilty

"I never thought I would see you again!" Enid said hugging Daryl

"Never thought I would make it out"

"It's great to see you again" Sasha said

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Maggie said

"Ya, I'm starvin'"

"Okay, be back soon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daryl, here" Jesus said throwing him some clothes

"Nah, I'm not wearing that shit" Daryl said

"Come on you shouldn't wear that anymore"

"Fine"

"Bathroom's right over there" Jesus pointed to the bathroom

"Really think I'm going to take a shower"

"You need to your cuts can get dirty"

"Whatever" Daryl walked over to the bathroom

Daryl walked into the shower letting the water run down his hair letting all the memories from The Sanctuary wash away. But every time he closed his eyes he would remember being in that cell not sleeping not eating well. But he had to let go or he wouldn't be able to live with himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's.. Um cool you got your bike back" Jesus awkwardly says

"Guess" Daryl grunts

"I thinks Harlan wants you to sleep, but I'll bring you some books later"

"Not tired"

"Oh, really" Jesus says with is hypnotic smile

"If I sleep then you gotta leave"

"Fine, I'll see if Maggie needs something"

"Hey" Jesus says walking up to Maggie

"Hi, is everything all right with Daryl?"

"Yeah, he's just sleeping, do you need anything?"

"I don't think so but thanks anyway"

"Okay"

"Wait, can you get Enid she wanted to help pull weeds"

"Okay"

A little while after he goes into the medical trailer and sits down and watches Daryl sleep and smiles.

Daryl wakes up to Jesus reading The "Lord Of The Rings"

"You been here the whole time?" Daryl asks

"Not the whole time but for about an hour and a half" Jesus smiles

"Why do you smile all the time?"

"Guess I just have a lot of stuff to smile about"

Daryl sits up in his bed and grunts from the pain in his chest from getting shot

They sit there for awhile then they hear Maggie yell "Sasha" "Enid"

Daryl and Jesus left the medical trailer then saw Rick, Daryl's eyes lit up

Then he felt a lump in his throat he tried his best not to cry. Rick walked up to him Daryl tried even harder not to cry but when Rick hugged him he cried not a lot.

When he saw Tara he got even more emotional thinking of Denise and when Tara hugged him and he realized that he has really good people around him who don't blame him for there oved one's death

They all walked up to the Barrington house like a real group again not a broken group like the day when Glenn and Abraham died but like when they made to deal with the Hilltop to kill the Saviors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maggie, do you think Gregory will agree to make the deal?"

"No, but if we try hard enough then we can"

"Wait, so what is this guy like?" Tara asks

"Well he's a coward he never leaves his office and he's a dick" Jesus says

"Great" Tara says

After they fail to convince Gregory and waiting for an answer from Ezekiel they stay at The Kingdom for the night

Jesus walks up to Daryl who's not sleeping in a room but on a couch in a living room

Jesus clears his throat "So…. You should probably sleep in a bed there's plenty of beds here" Jesus says with a smile that hypnotizes Daryl

"Nah, don't need no beds to sleep on"

"Okay then I guess if I can't convince you then I'll leave" Jesus says

"Wait" Daryl says

Jesus stops

"What is it Daryl?"

"Have you ever felt like you're stuck on something and can't stop thinkin' about it?"

"Yeah" Jesus responds looking sad

"What are ya stuck on?"

"Well… Alex told me before that no one cares about me and I should stop being nice to everyone" Jesus says almost crying

"That's terrible you should break up with him"

"No, it's okay what about you?"

"I acted up and then instead of killin' me he killed Glenn, and now cause of me Maggie has no husband and her baby will have not father"

Daryl said crying

"Daryl…. It's not you fault"

"Yeah, it is"

Jesus hugged Daryl then Daryl quickly drew away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you liked this this chapter took me 3 hours but I finally finished it next Tuesday I will upload the next chapter.


	2. Because I care About You

What Would Life Be Without You

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the next morning, Rick and everyone left the Kingdom after Ezekiel refused to fight with them. Daryl went to stay at Hilltop because Alexandria wasn't safe for him anymore.

"Nah, don't wanna stay at Hilltop" Daryl growled

"It's the best choice you know that" Rick said

"It'll only be for awhile" Tara said trying to look on the bright side

"Awhile is still too long"

"It's going to be okay, Me, Sasha, Enid, Jesus are here" Maggie said

"Whatever"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daryl, Maggie's making spaghetti why don't you come and join us?" Enid said

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Come on, Daryl"

"Fine"

"Hey" Sasha said with a smile

Daryl grunted

"Do you want to stay here or at the Barrington house?" Jesus said

"Here" Daryl said quickly

"Here you go, Daryl" Maggie said smiling

"Thanks" He said quietly trying not to make eye contact with her

"What is it?" Maggie asked

"Nothing" he mumbled

"So was the Kingdom a let down?" Enid asked

"A total, let down this Ezekiel guy is out of his fucking mind" Sasha said

"Morgan wasn't much of a help either" Daryl said

"Wait you guys found Morgan" Maggie said surprised

"Yep" Sasha said

"So how are we going to fight, them without, the numbers?" Enid asked

"I don't know but we'll find a way" Jesus, said smiling

"The dude had a fucking tiger" Daryl said

"Really?" Enid said happily

"Yeah, that shit's fucking crazy" Sasha said

They all finished eating and Jesus made some room for Daryl to sleep at

"I think I should find a new trailer for you guys to sleep in" Jesus said laughing

Maggie and Enid laughed

"I'm going to go, on a run tomorrow if any of you wanted to join me… well except for Maggie and Daryl… so I guess it just leaves you Enid" Jesus, Said

"I don't know I need to be here for Maggie"

"Okay, I understand"

"Why can't I go?" Daryl said angrily

"Because you need to stay hidden"

Daryl gave Jesus a mad look

"Don't wanna go with you anyway"

"Wow, that was really nice of you to say" Jesus said sarcastically

"Why don't you just ask Alex to go?" Daryl said

"Not him"

"Why"

"Just because"

"Daryl, that guy's a MAJOR asshole" Enid said

"Anyway we should all get some sleep" Maggie said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna go with you on a run" Daryl said

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Doesn't matter"

'Well….. okay"

"What's going on here?" Alex said angrily

"We're going on a run" Jesus said

"Why are you going with him?"

"Because he wants to go and I like him"

Daryl blushed a little

"Seriously, Jesus why do you like these people?"

"Because they're good people"

"I should be your main priority"

"Yeah, right Alex you're like my last priority today"

"What was that?!"

"Just go"

"I will if you give me a damn good reason why you like these people, Maggie's trying to take over the Hilltop, Enid's an annoying teenager, and Daryl is gross"

"Say that again to my face" Daryl said angrily

"Alex back the fuck off"

"No way"

"If you talk about Maggie and Enid like that again I'll break your arm"

"Whatever" Alex said

Alex stepped closer and tried to kiss Jesus but Jesus quickly stepped back and got into the car

"Fuck you man" Alex said

"What's that guy's problem" Daryl asked

"I don't know he's just an asshole"

"Well he's more than an asshole"

"Yeah I wish he would just back off"

"Why don't you just breakup with him?"

"I'm trying to"

"Is it hard to breakup with someone"

"Kind of"

"Okay"

"Daryl"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"….. Nah, Merle would always try to hook me up with women but I don't know I guess I've… never really been into women"

"Oh,….. that's cool too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course being gay isn't bad, it just means you like men instead of women"

"Oh, if I was ever openly gay around my parents they probably would've killed me"

"That's terrible"

"I don't know if Rick would like me if I told him"

"Of course he would Tara likes women and Rick doesn't care"

"Right, are you… um, gay"

"Yeah"

"Uh.. cool"

"I'm just not in a good relationship"

"Can't wait until you breakup with that motherfucker"

"Me too" he laughed

"When do you plan to do it?"

"Uh.. probably when we get back"

"Jesus"

"Yeah?"

"About two nights ago when you umm….. you know"

"Hugged you?"

"Yeah… why did you?"

"Because I….. care about you"

Daryl blushed

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course I do"

"I ummm…. care about you…. too"

"Really?... thanks"

"Lets um, check that trailer out over there" Daryl pointed out

"Yeah let's do that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you like this one"

"Umm…. I was thinking…. I could umm.. stay in your trailer"

"Of course you can…. do you think Maggie and Enid Sasha would like this one?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Okay, then we'll bring back this one"

"Can you hook it up to the car" Daryl asked

"Yep"

They were on they're way back home after checking out few places

"Well, we're finally back"

"Yep, you should go see Alex now, I'll start cleaning out, the trailer"

"I'll talk to him later"

"Kay"

"We should just be focused on cleaning this trailer out, right"

"Right" 

"What are you two doing" Alex asked

"Cleaning a trailer out for Maggie and Enid" Jesus, said

"Seriously"

"Yeah

"Why waist your fucking time on them"

"Because I care about them, they're my friends"

"You're so idiotic"

"So, caring about your friends makes you an idiot now? Well I guess you've never been an idiot because you only care about yourself"

"What was that?"

"Man just fuck off" Daryl said

"I also imagine Daryl's going to be sleeping in that, trailer too?"

"Nope, actually Daryl's staying at my trailer"

"What the hell"

"Why are you wasting your FUCKING TIME"

"What's going on?" Rick said arriving with Tara, Michonne, Dwight, Carl and Aaron

"Nothing, I'll handle this" Daryl said

"JESUS YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME ON A STUPID PREGNANT WOMAN A STUPID TEENAGER A REALLY STUPID BLACK WOMAN AND A GROSS GUY"

"That fucking enough" Daryl said

"Shut the fuck up Daryl" Alex said

"I already told ya once, if you talk like that about Maggie, Enid and Sasha again I'll break your arm"

"It's my life Alex if I want to spend it with people I actually like then I will and you can't stop me, do you really think I give a fuck about you?"

"Fuck all of you"

"Fuck you too" Jesus said

Alex left

"What was that about?" Rick asked

"That motherfucker won't leave Jesus alone and he's saying bad things about Enid, Maggie and Sasha"

"Okay"

"Well, we should get back to cleaning the trailer" Jesus said

"Kay"

"What are you working on?" Tara asked

"Cleaning a trailer for Maggie, Sasha and Enid" Daryl said

"Where are you going to stay?" Rick asked

"At Jesus's trailer"

"Really?" Tara said

"Yeah"

Tara and Rick tried to hide a smile

"What's so funny"

"Nothing" Tara and Rick said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading guys I hoped you liked it stay tuned for next Tuesday


	3. We found love in a hopless place

What Would Life Be Without You

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxx

"So, do you want dinner?" Jesus, said

"Hell, yeah"

Jesus grins at him then Daryl tries to hide a smile

"I'm glad Maggie, Enid and Sasha, liked they're trailer"

"Knew they'd like it"

"Here you go"

"Thanks, I'm starvin"

"Did you say "Thanks?"

"Yeah why"

"Oh, nothing"

"Guess what Daryl?"

"Huh"

"I finally broke up with that jackass"

"REALLY" He said happily

"Yes really" Jesus, said laughing

"Thank god" Daryl said

"No, thank Jesus"

Daryl laughed at Jesus's joke

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you can sleep in that room over there" Jesus pointed

"Kay, thanks"

"Wait" Daryl said

"Huh?"

"Umm….Never mind"

"Okay"

"Night, Daryl"  
"Night"

The next morning Daryl woke up to Jesus, singing in the kitchen making Breakfast

"Oh, hi Daryl"

"Hi"

"I'm, making some eggs and bacon"

"So, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine"

"Good, you'll get more used to it"

"Mmm"

"So I was thinking about painting the trailer today"

What color?"

"Blue"

"Kay, guess I'll help"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't make me regret it"

After awhile of painting they finally finish it

"Well it, took all day but it's finally done" Jesus, said

"Yeah, I'm starvin"

"Okay, I'll go make so food"

"Nah, you always make food for me I'll make it"

"Really?"

"I'm not fucking kidding around"

"Well then… okay"

"Ima, make sum, Sketti"

"Okay"

"Damn it"

"What is it"

"Dropped hot water on myself"

"Want me to look at it?"  
"I guess"

"Oh, it's not, that bad"

Jesus looks up at Daryl with his, sparkling blue eyes. And Daryl stares at him and then Jesus slowly moves in and kisses Daryl.

Daryl had his eyes wide open and Jesus had his eyes fully shut.

So Daryl went with, what Jesus was doing so Daryl closes, his eyes. Jesus wraps his arms around Daryl's neck, and Daryl awkwardly, wraps his arms around Jesus's waist

Daryl is the first, to draw away

"Never done somethin' like that before"

"You'll get used to it…. If you want, to keep going"

"Jesus….. I want, to be with you" Jesus blushes

"Want me to finish the spaghetti Daryl?"

"Fuck the spaghetti"

Daryl wraps his arms around Jesus's waist and then they start kissing again

By the end of it, they end up in bed together not naked they didn't have sex but, they were spooning with there clothes on

xxxxxxxx

"How'd you sleep Daryl?"

"Best I've slept in my whole life"

"Me too"

"I'm going to make breakfast" Jesus, said

"Kay"

Jesus got up to make breakfast while Daryl brushed his hair

"Daryl"

"Hmm"

"Rick's here"

"Kay, I'll be out, there in a sec"

"Okay

"Hey, Rick"

"Hey"

Rick looked at Daryl coming out of the trailer

"Hey, Daryl"

"Hi"

"How are you"

"Fine"

Jesus looked at Daryl and smiled then Rick looked at them suspiciously

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"We need help finding guns" Tara said

"Where?" Daryl said

"Well… I have something to, tell you Rick"

"What is, it?"

"Um…. there's this community they have.. guns a lot of guns"

"Where is it?"

"It's across the ocean"

"Why didn't you tell us, sooner" Rosita said in a mad tone

"Because, I kept a promise"

"Promises don't matter anymore"

"They do to me"

"I don't give a shit about what you care about"

"Rosita, if we're getting the guns we're doing it, Tara's way"

"Why her way is, stupid as, shit"

"My way is making sure no, one gets killed"

"You weren't even there when Abraham, Glenn and Denise died"

"That doesn't mean I didn't care. Fuck Rosita that was my Girlfriend, my best friends"

"Rosita, lay off" Daryl said

"Whatever"

"I'm, making sure no, one there dies, none of us dies"

"That's right, Tara knows more about, them then we do"

"What are we doing" Enid said

"We're going to a community to get guns" Rick said

"I'll go with you"

"No, way" Rosita said

"It's not your choice, she can go if she wants" Rick said

"You guys are so fucking stupid"

"She can take care of herself" Tara said

"Where's Maggie?"

"Taking care of something"

"Okay, we're leaving in a minute, Daryl you coming?"

"Hell yeah. Jesus you going"

"Yeah"

"Let's leave then"

xxxxxxxx

Thanks for, reading, guys I know I'm not, that good at making fanfictions and sorry for it being a day late, but I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
